


A perfect kind of love

by BaumGirl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Hand Jobs, How will I look in my mom's eyes ever again, M/M, Masturbation, Porn, Prompt Fill, This is Bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaumGirl/pseuds/BaumGirl
Summary: 'Dexter' is the name of a famous Internet-Porn-Blogger and Gladio watches him regularly, without knowing that it is his beloved Prince.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for Tumblr-User 'GladioheartsNoctis'. Someone asked about Camboy!Noctis and Gladio watching him. When Noctis finds out, he is confused at first before jumping Gladio.  
> Please don't yell at me if it's bad or not what you expected from this.

Gladio’s breath came out in a desperate manner as his eyes roamed over the laptop sitting on his feet. His legs were slightly spread and his legs bend inward so that he could admire the wonderful body on screen, moving in sinful manners, all the while pleasuring himself. With his thumb, he rubbed his slit in sync with the boy arching his beautiful back as the fingers inside him touched his sweet spot. A breathless moan could be heard but at this point, Gladio was so far gone that he could not say who had made that sound.

“Mhhh~” The boy on camera fell forward, chest now against the floor and ass high up in the air. The mask he always wore to his video sessions covered the upper half of his face, but not his lips, which, in Gladio’s personal opinion, were his best features besides his crazy hot body. A shudder of excitement ran down his spine as the boy licked his lips. 

Gladio’s breath went ragged as Dexter (his Synonym) whispered _sweetsweetsweet_ things directly into the mic, making it come out at his end a little bit cracked but that was okay. It made things more erotic. Gladio closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the headboard, his speed increasing as he listened to the sweet sounds from his laptop and watched Dexter behind his lids, always present. He felt himself nearing the end fast, his balls already tightening, ready to shoot his load until-

“Gladio, I hope you did not fall asleep, it’s time for-“On Instinct, Gladio gripped hard as the door was opened and the sudden pressure on the base on his cock made him yelp and the shock prevented him from reaching climax. He cursed and glared at the intruder, ready to go down on them, but as soon as he saw who stood there, he went dead silent. “Oh.”

“Y-your highness!” He stuttered, usual confidence around the Prince of Insomnia vanished. Well, that was awkward. “I-“ He tried again but was quickly interrupted by a wanton moan, and he cursed again before slamming his laptop shut and throwing it somewhere on the other side of the bed. “I- I can’t explain this.”

Noctis stared at him for what felt like hours, face showing the most confused face he had ever seen on anyone. Gladio was glad his erection was gone, more or less, because that would have made this situation even more badly. What was he talking about! This already was the worse! Gladio swallowed and he wanted to apologies but it was immediately silenced by the smirk of mischief Noctis was targeting him with. “I’m sure you can. If you try hard enough.” The prince purred in a low voice while walking towards him. 

Gladio didn’t knew what to do when Noctis casually straddled his thighs, hands playing with the hem of the blanket covering his crotch. “Uh…” Gladio bit his lips as he felt his dick taking interest in the thought of Noctis generally being himself. Noctis was the one thing he desired the most of all the things in the world. He had realized this a few weeks ago, but with being the shield of the heir, he had to hide these feelings. Gladio was frustrated with his object of desire around him 24/7 and soon enough he started looking for a substitute. The Internet Blogger ‘Dexter’ was the most beautiful thing, a lean body like Noctis’, he was perfect. But now as his secret was revealed, his mind was completely blank. “Noct, I’m sorry-“

“Why are you apologizing?” The prince asked with a soft voice, smiling at his shield. “I’m not mad at you. Actually, it’s quite the opposite. I’m honored that you watch the videos on my blog.”

At that, Gladio froze. “What?” 

Noctis’ smirk grew at the dumbfounded expression of Gladio. “Yes, I’m Dexter.” Noctis gives Gladio time to process everything, before he leaned forward, hands reaching under the blanket, gripping the taller man’s newborn erection. Gladio groaned at that. “But that’s enough of me; tell me about what you were thinking while watching ‘Dexter’. _Who_ you were thinking about while masturbating.”

Gladio bit his lips. “I was thinking about you. Only you.” Noctis began moving his hand on Gladio’s cock, leaving the man breathless; making him grip the younger’s hips as leverage. He felt Noctis against him, grinding down at his thigh in time with his movements.

“Keep talking, please.” The prince pleaded, looking at him with eyes full of lust and subconsciously licked his lips.

“That right there.” Gladio breathed, leaning forward until their foreheads touched. His eyes locked on the sinful lips and he swallowed. “Dexter’s lips- _your_ lips are the best. I always wanted to kiss them.”

Noctis increased his speed in both, his hand and his own hips moving against his shield. He nuzzled his nose against the others. “Then do it. Nobody is holding you back.” And Gladio did it.

His head snapped forward, claiming the pretty lips in a bruising, heated kiss. Little white sparks lit up behind his closed eyelids and a shudder of absolute bliss ran down his spine, making his hips thrust up. His hands found their way up under Noctis’ shirt and he gripped, scratched, _bruised as best as he could,_ making the prince moan against him. 

Noctis abandoned Gladio’s dick in favor of gripping his hair, tucking on it aggressively. Gladio growled as he thrusted up against Noctis with quick, hard motions and this made the younger throw his head back, letting out a soundless scream. Gladio took this opportunity to bury his face in his neck, latching, sucking and biting on the sensitive skin, intending to mark his territory. “Noct…” Gladio breathed. “So beautiful. So good for me. I love you. I love you so much, Noct.”

“I-“ Noctis searched for words, but his mind had nothing of them to offer, so he just murmured incoherent sentences. After grinding down one more time, Noctis came right there and stained the inside of his trousers. He cried out while riding out his orgasm on Gladio’s lap.

The older man was gone not long after; Noctis’ expression gave him his push over the edge, shooting his load over their chests. It was sticky against his skin but he held the younger close, ignoring the mess for now. Catching his breath, Gladio kissed Noctis’ forehead, rubbing his back in a soothing manner. When it was silent again after all, Gladio smirked. “I didn’t know the Prince was such a dirty boy.” He teased and Noctis only laughed, too exhausted for words. “Maybe next time you can give me a private show.”

Yeah, next time. This boy was like a drug and Gladio fell for its spell. _He was addicted._


End file.
